Sing me to Sleep
by xxmonster
Summary: Dean and Cas doing their thing without Sam.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shines brightly above all three of us brightly as if it is watching. Sam glances at his watch slowly like he is expecting something that didn't come. I wonder what it could possibly be that managed to bring his spirit down. From the field we are in, he sits in the tall, muddy grass.  
"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asks noticing his brothers' obvious pain.  
"Nothing. Really, it's nothing…" He glances up at me…I'm not any part of this situation, I don't understand.  
"Huh?" I try to figure out what I've done.  
Again, he shrugs. I feel very suspicious, but I don't say anything. I don't want to cause more drama than there already seems to be.

Dean looks as suspicious as I am, but unlike me, he isn't afraid to ask what's going on.  
"Seriously. Why are we in some stupid park in the middle of the night."  
Sam sighs unable to hold his secret any longer.  
"Some girl said she was meeting me to make a deal."  
"Is it another demon…?" Dean's eyes are angrily fixed on Sam.  
More or less…I don't know her."  
"So why are we here?" I side with Dean.  
"It's stupid. I'm going to get some food, do you guys wanna come?" Sam avoids the question with defeat.  
"I'll pass, what about you, Dean?" For some odd reason I'm hoping he'll say no.  
"I'm not hungry, go and pick us up when you're done." He looks at me knowing he forgot to ask. "Is that okay, Cas?"  
"Yes, go Sam." I feel forceful, but that isn't my intension.  
Sam stands up and takes a final look at us. Without saying another word, he begins walking down the hill.

To be alone with Dean is what I've wanted all night. I know Sam brought us into non-existent drama, but I'm glad he did. I'm glad this moment is reality. Dean sits down on the grass and looks up to the stars above us. I couldn't ask for a better night myself. I take a seat next to him suddenly feeling awkward. I don't know what's going on.  
"Wanna go somewhere?" Dean asks me.  
"Where?"  
"I don't know, the bar, get some chicks," he laughs. "What do you say?"  
I'm not sure if I want to, so in order to try changing his mind, I ask,  
"What about Sam?"  
"He has his own car. He can call me if he needs me, let's have fun..." he sounds excited and nervous.  
"Alright."

I look onto my wrist for my own watch to check how late it actually is. 12:07 AM. Not extremely late. Dean probably has no clue what I'm thinking, because truthfully, neither do I. I blankly follow him being followed by the shine of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and I park on the street outside of the bar without saying a word. I don't know if he's feeling as awkward as I am. From under a street light, we leave the car at the same time. I glance at him out of habit, but he notices and has a confused expresion on his face.  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
_You're perfect, don't worry_. I think of saying that, but all that comes out is, "No."  
"Okay, cool." He begins walking toward the doors of the bar and I just stand there; frozen in the same spot. Sadly, I have no choice but to go in with him- that was the plan originally. We are together.

As he leads the way inside, I follow him closely. He takes a seat at the closest table he can find, but I just stand there.  
"...Well?" He slowly asks me.  
"Nothing. Um, yeah..." I sit across from him as a waiter comes up to us swiftly.  
"Hey how are you doing tonight? It's bar hour from 12 to 1. You get free beer. Want anything to eat?" He asks as if he is annoyed with his job.  
Dean looks at me, motioning that he wants me to start ordering.  
"Uhh..." I glance menu with very small choices. "I'll take hot wings and some Heineken. What about you, Dean?"  
"Yeah, same thing." Dean mumbles.  
"Two Heinekens and two sets of wings. Do you want to get a jumbo order?" The waiter asks.  
I think about it, but we'll both end up eating the wings anyway, so we may as well.

The waiter goes off into the crowd and Dean looks at the people surrounding us. I know he'll find a girl to be with, because he's always been flirtatious. As weird as that is to see, I have to accept that.  
"Cas, hey, I'll be back in a few, I'm gonna go talk to a few people, okay?" He hopefully asks me.  
"I'm not calling the shots, go ahead." I scream over the loud music back at him.  
He puts on a smile, then gets up. I don't watch which direction he goes in, because at that moment I know. I am in love with Dean Winchester, and tonight I will get him.


End file.
